Ambition and Limitation
Ambition and Limitation is an action-adventure and tragic drama story created by Nicky Haugh. Prologue The compelling plot follows the story contrasting two respecting protagonists. Junior, a precocious teenager, attempts to reinvent his solitary life when campaigning to protect a environmental community against his father's narcissistic businessman. Meanwhile, Nicky Haugh, a notorious self-made mastermind, motivates an agenda that would fulfill his destiny of perusing the American Dream and avoid the isolated past he suffered. On this occasion, Junior and Nicky form a mutual rivalry as they hope to achieve their personal goals. Synopsis The story precisely opens with Nicky Haugh, a notorious self-made ambitionist, executing Keagen Cole in a field outside of London. A week later after Keagen's funeral, his young pre-teen brother Junior has been struggling to cope with his solitary life';' his poorly mother died of terminal cancer while his father Dwayne is an overtime worker who doesn't spend much time with Junior because of this. At school, Junior is frequently bullied. Contrastingly, Junior has been warming up to Childs Hill, a public environmental community and longtime adversary to Freddy Winter, a narcissistic businessman and Dwayne's egocentric biss. Freddy wishes to make money by dissolving Childs Hill, who have been preventing him from ever do so. On the verge of Christmas, Junior starts a campaign against Freddy in order to prevent Childs Hill from getting shut down. In doing so, Junior forms a relationship with his love interest Jiemma Carey, the step-daughter of Dwayne's second spouse Margaret Carey. He also builds a friendship with Alex Scott, the co-founder of Childs Hill, who reveals that Keagen was once a high ranking member of the community. Capitalizing on Freddy's motivations, Nicky invites him to join Project Ambition, a philosophical cult who hold a warfare on Childs Hill. The duo hatch a plan to sabotage Childs Hill';' which would allow Freddy to disband it and help Nicky confront Alex, whom Nicky is apparently obsessed with. Characters *'Junior ''(The Kid)' '-''' A pre-teen boy who performs street dances and sings emotional rapping songs about his isolated life he continuously lives after the deaths of his brother and mother. He serves as the story's main protagonist. *'Nicky Haugh' '-' A notorious self-made mastermind who views his character as an ambitionist and traditionalist with a motivation to globalize humanity against God. He serves as one of the two main protagonists throughout the story as well as the primary antagonist. *'Dwayne Cole' '-' A struggling employee who is the father of Junior and the late Keagen as well as Margaret's second husband and a former employer of Freddy Winter. He serves as the story's central deuteragonist. *'Jiemma Carey' '-' A friendly blondie and environmentalist who becomes Junior's love interest as the two share similar connections. She serves as the story's central tritagonist. *'Margaret Carey' '-' A local teaching assistant who is Dwayne's second wife, the widow of Jiemma and the teaching assistant towards her stepson, Junior. She serves as the story's sole teratritagonist. *'Freddy Winter' '-' A self-centered businessman who is Dwayne's narcissistic boss and a reluctant convert to Nicky Haugh with an agenda to fund his election campaign and become the newly governor. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the story. *'Alex Scott' '-' A noble communist who co-founded Childs Hill that led him to become the former mentor of Nicky Haugh and the current mentor of Junior. He serves as a supporting protagonist of the story. *'Patch Adams' '-' A social physician who became the founder of Childs Hill and a public figure due to his socialism. He serves as a supporting protagonist of the story. *'Anthony' '-' A loyal henchmen who Nicky considers to be his "son" as he acts as Nicky's personal bodyguard and right hand man. He serves as the tertiary antagonist of the story. *'Andreas' '-' A muscular bodyguard who is Nicky's supervisor and primary enforcer. He serves as the quaternary antagonist of the story. *'Trisia Case' '-' A corrupt lawyer who serves as Freddy's personal counsel and senior henchwoman. She serves as the quinary antagonist of the story. *'Keagen Cole' '-' A high ranking member of Childs Hill who was Alex's supposed heir apparent of Childs Hill until his own execution. He plays a major role as a key character. *'Loretta Cole' '-' A minor character who was Dwayne's spouse and the mother of Keagen and.Junior. She plays a major role as a key character. Trivia *This story is a resemblance to the movie Heat as the two protagonists, Junior and Nicky, form a unknowingly mutual respect towards each other, despite acting as polar rivals simultaneously. **In this instance, Junior serves as the main protagonist overall while Nicky acts as the primary antagonist throughout the story.